


My sun & Stars

by Mirishka



Category: game of thrones
Genre: F/M, Published: 06-03-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 02:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirishka/pseuds/Mirishka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to my BETA Janice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	My sun & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my BETA Janice.

It had been a long day and they had ridden far. After they had made camp, Dany asked Doreah, Irri and Jhiqui to get her bath ready. She loved to take a bath after the long traveling days and only felt rested after she had scrubbed away the dirt and sand from her body and hair.

When the bath was ready Dany's handmaidens helped her clean away the grime. It took some time as the roads they traveled where dry and dusty. Dany laid in the bath, enjoying the cleaning ritual performed by Doreah and Irri. She reflected on her life and how her brother liked to use, command and rule over her. But that was in the past now as her life as Khaleesi changed all that. Drogo never spoke to Dany about his feelings for her brother, but she was aware of his the intense dislike he felt towards Viserys.

After Doreah and Irri had cleaned her thoroughly, they helped her out of the tub and placed her in the hands of Jhiqui, who massaged her. Lying down on fresh linen blankets, Jhiqui massaged her aching muscles with oil and then sprinkled her with spiceflower and cinnamon. Doreah would comb her hair; no one had hair like Daenerys. When it was clean and free of tangles, it would shine like spun silver.

Dany ate her supper; she wasn't a large eater and she didn't usually like to eat the horse meat. She nibbled on some cheese and fruit. She drank a small jug of honeyed wine to wash it down. The handmaidens bade her goodnight and left her alone. Dany eagerly awaited her Khal; her thoughts had been of him most of the evening. When he finally entered the tent she quickly rose to greet him.

Drogo stood naked in all his glory. His body was washed and oiled while his beautiful hair was loose. It draped the length of his body. Dany loved his hair. It was thick, long and as black as ink. It had never been cut as he had never lost a fight in battle. Dany wished to brush and braid it.

"Come sit with me" Dany asked as she led Drogo to the middle of the floor by the fire. As he sat down, she removed her gown, letting it drop to the floor. Drogo's eyes searched her body and lingered over her pert breasts.

Drogo had become more pliable in the last few days. Their love for each other grew stronger everyday. He enjoyed their lessons together and looked forward to being with Dany. When they were first married, Khal Drogo would come to her late at night only to take his pleasure and then fall asleep immediately afterwards. The next morning he was always gone before Dany woke up.

Dany guided her Khal to sit in front of her and she began to brush his hair. Taking her time she ran her hand over the black mane after each stroke of the brush. From his head all the way down to the ends, it was beautiful. The oils used to scent it filled her senses. Drogo relaxed and allowed his Khaleesi to amuse herself with his locks. He enjoyed the attention she would shower on him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head backwards to give the Khaleesi better access. Dany teased her fingers through his hair. Discarding the brush, she used both hands to smooth her stallion's mane. She stroked his forehead, sweeping each hand softly up and over his head in continual movement. The endearing attention made Drogo sigh. He leaned back into Dany's warm body and unwound. He felt at ease and surrendered to her soft touch.

Dany never expected that Drogo would respond the way that he had to her needs. He showed a gentler side than she could have ever imagined. When she had first been introduced to him she was terrified. She had told Viserys of her fears but he was not interested in her whining. He commanded that she make Khal Drogo happy, else she would wake the dragon. Dany always listened to her brother because he was all she had ever known.

Reaching her arms around Drogo's wide shoulders, she hugged him tightly and let out a large sigh. Dany cradled her husband as if protecting him. She loved him more than she could have ever imagined. His strength impressed her as well as his physique. Running her hands across his shoulder and feeling his scars from previous battles always made her shudder. The thought of him cut or hurt saddened her. Drogo took her hand and moved it away, almost as if it was still sore. Dany compensated for her annoyance and began to run her hands across his chest. She teased her fingertips over his nipples before playing with them between her fingers and thumbs. Dany nuzzled her face into his neck and sucked at his skin. Drogo's arousal became obvious. Low groans rumbled in his throat. Looking down his body, she watched his erection grow. The crown glistened as a pearl of pre-cum formed at the tip. She moved her body to the side as her hand reached down and she traced her finger gently across the head. Slick and wet from his juice her fingertip slid easily over the crown causing Drogo to let out another groan. Pleased with her toying, Dany smiled. Drogo turned to the side to face her and raised his hand, cupping the base of her neck as he leaned in. He pulled her closer to brush his lips against hers. She didn't move as Drogo's mouth touched hers, turning his head slightly, he moved his lips across hers. He didn't kiss her but teased her mouth. Dany's thoughts turned to kissing his lips, slanting her mouth over his and sliding their tongues together. She gave an audible intake of breath and licked her lip, touching Drogo's with her tongue at the same time. Drogo pressed closer, their mouths still did not engage in a full kiss. His eyes surveyed her face before meeting her eyes directly. She looked into gold speckled eyes. Drogo dipped his head, lips brushing against her neck, hot breath against the tender flesh of her throat. Dany's heart thumped hard.

The tension between them grew; her fingers still caressed his cock. She circled her thumb and finger around his hardness, tightening slightly as she stroked down the length. A whimper escaped Drogo's mouth. His breath spilled out in short quick pants. Dany pumped his erection harder and faster. He was so hard and leaking heavily. His hand pulled her head closer, filling the gap that remained between their mouths. He forced her mouth open with his seeking to kiss her. Their teeth clashed as he kissed her deeply and with eagerness. The exquisite taste of her drove him insane. Drogo pushed his tongue past those soft lips and into her warm mouth. Dany surrendered to him, letting him explore every corner of her mouth as her eyes drifted shut.

Drogo's finger tangled in to Dany's hair and he pulled her head back, releasing her mouth. His needed her lips around his cock and was desperate for the sweet sensation. Dany knew what her Khal wanted and needed. She gave in to her lovers wish willingly. Moving to her husband's side and kneeling along next to him; she moved her mouth closer to his ache. Her delicate fingers wrapped around the thick shaft, her hand moved slowly up and around the wet head. Drogo groaned under Dany's touch. In a short space of time she had gone from innocent virgin to expert seductress. He liked the change. Running his hands over her back and buttocks as her fingers caressed him; he waited for the touch of her lips. Her mouth was soft and warm as it enveloped his crown, causing him to draw in air sharply. Dany's tongue lapped up the liquid that dripped from the tip. Suckling softly she stroked his length before impaling her face onto it. Drogo groaned loudly, his hand clenched at her cheek making marks on her flesh. Trying to resist the urge to buck upwards proved difficult. Dany bobbed her head in time with her pumping fist. Her touch was controlled and deliberate; she didn't want Drogo to cum this way. His whimpering grew louder and his hips twitched beneath Dany's caress. Realizing her mouth was giving far too much pleasure she stopped her suckling. She continued only with soft strokes and an occasional flick of her tongue across the slit.

Drogo relaxed, his large hand fondled her cheek with less vigor before moving lower. His fingers explored the valley between her legs and they found her wet. Dany mewled beneath his touch. Her excitement increased as Drogo slipped a finger inside her, causing her grip on his engorged sex to tighten. Pushing his finger deeper inside her hotness at a slower pace he grinned to himself as she whined.

Dany ground her hips onto the thick finger inside her as her legs started to tremble. Drogo released her sex and reaching over with his free hand pulled her over his body. She straddled his chest facing his feet after realizing what her lover wanted. She leaned forward kissing his legs and exposed her intimate parts in all their glory to his deep piercing gaze. Drogo relished the view for a few moments while playing with her cheeks. He pulled them gently apart to examine her more closely. He ran his finger from the base of her spine and down between her cheeks into the crevice of her ass. He continued along until he reached her labia. Drogo's breathing hastened at the delicacy his eyes met. Dany's sex was fully exposed and glistening wet under his touch. Exploring thumbs found their way to her entrance. Dany mewled as he entered her and when she felt his tongue against her anus, her mewls turned to moans.

Dany whimpered beneath the sensuous torture. She closed her eyes to sense all the pleasures she was receiving to the fullest. Drogo's tongue searched attentively at every part of her while his thumbs caressed her inside. Licking across the sensitive button every so often and making Dany moan and sigh, encouraged him. Dany pushed back, wanting to feel every part of her husband's exquisite mouth. She continued to stroke Drogo's cock while he attended her. Trying to still his passion a little, she had avoided using her mouth. However, his excitement had grown more since she had bared her wares so openly and he was now digging into her deliciousness with vigor.

Drogo's cock twitched beneath Dany's gentle caressing. She could hear his muffled groans as his face buried into her sex and his need for harder and firmer satisfaction advanced. Bending his knees slightly and placing his feet flat on the floor he thrust into her hand faster. Dany halted her stroking; she didn't want his release now. Frustration and his need for attention on the ache between his legs arrested Drogo's playing. His hands grabbed at Dany's hips and shoved her lower. A lowly growl erupted deep within his throat, hungry for care he wanted to feel Dany's walls, tight and wet around his cock.

On all fours Dany crept her way lower, her hands ran down Drogo's thighs, strong and lean. When her hips reached their destination she halted. Reaching between her legs for Drogo's rod she nudged it to her entrance. Drogo had raised himself up onto his elbows. Running his tongue across his lips at the glorious site of Dany's behind in full view bent forward, looked erotic. As she raised her ass up to stake her sex on his length, he sighed. The feel of her wetness around him was heavenly. Dany adjusted her body as she bore down onto Drogo. His length reached deep inside her, touching her most secret place. Her lips parted on a shocked gasp and caused her to struggle for air because Dany had just found heaven.

Drogo watched intently as Dany pleasured herself on his member. Her body rocked backwards and forwards and her hips would circle. Occasionally she would lean forward and rest her weight on her hands. He could see his cock glistening wet when it appeared between their bodies as she raised herself briefly before grinding her hips back down onto him. She buried every inch of his penis deep inside her hot cavity. A low rumble like purring or thunder came from Drogo's chest. His cock pulsed between the vice-like grips of Dany's muscles. Watching her satisfy her needs using his body heightened his pleasure. Dany was whimpering louder and louder with each rock of her hips against his. Her cries of delight as her orgasm began brought Drogo's climax with them. Dany threw back her head; her hair cascaded across her back and her skin gleamed with beads of perspiration from her energetic movements. In Drogo's eyes she never looked so beautiful. The feeling surged through her and racked her body. She arched her back and splayed her arms wide and then behind her, she leaned back. Drogo's release caused his head to snap back, with clenched teeth and eyes tightly shut. He groaned out his orgasm. Digging his heels into the floor he bucked hard before Dany's final cries echoed around the tent. His final thrust was deep and he kept his hips high, ensuring every last drop of his juice expelled with force into the hot walls of pleasure.

Dany managed to control her breathing and still her heart. Her soft whimpers were all that could be heard as she came back down to earth from the wondrous place she had visited. Drogo leaned back and he wrapped his arms around Dany. He held her close. Neither of them moved any further for some time.


End file.
